newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Johnny Warlegend/2/3/2014 Alpha Update Video
Description This is the Pirates Online Rewritten(POR) Daily Alpha Update for Monday, February 3rd, 2014. Note: *This update adds the Port Royal Cannon Defense model to the game. Official Developer Message This is a Daily Alpha Update. Developers release them every day, and this is the one for 03/02/2014 or 02/03/2014 depending on the location. My first alpha update for this month, so you'd think it would be good? It is most certainly relieving mates. You'll be pleased to know for the next updates there won't be any one model updates. It will be much more fun than that! But first, you have to survive this one. Survival at the third cannon defense area: Fort Charles. Some say that Fort Charles is the hardest for cannon defense. Indeed, thar be a lot of Navy there, but take a pick because all are goin' to be equal! Yet the look of the place isn't as equal. Am I getting yer brains twisted? If so, I'll just explain some further. Only joking! Yes, you guessed it, I'm bad at jokes but hopefully not as bad with Panda 3D! After quite an eventful past few days, let's get settled again with these Daily Alpha Updates. Although you may say that today is not exactly Major Monday... more of a Manic Monday! So, moving on. Out of the equation, are you a developer of Pirates Online Rewritten? If so, head over to our IRC chat for a large meeting discussing the very hopeful future of the game. Are you an aspiring developer of Pirates Online Rewritten? You are? Well head your way down to my blog post and make a comment before the other person! You'll have to undergo an interview process, but it's first come, first serve. This is because we have 1 vacancy! And remember mates, it will mean you can say "I did this to help make Pirates Online Rewritten". Anyway, moving on. Oh yes. Our update. I'm pretty sure that you've all heard of the Cannon Defense game. If not, then you will find out soon! Our cannon defense areas are now complete, so no more of that groaning for asking when the Cannon Defense architecture is being released, because you're seeing it right here, right now! Enough of the chatter, Jack, let's have a look at our Savvy picture for today! Downloads: Sorry! No downloads today nor for the next few days. Be sure to keep checking what we're doing, though! Fixes: *None detected Newly Added: *Cannon Defense - FORT CHARLES MODEL Look through that Spyglass in the Crows Nest for some more alpha updates updates! *Downloads will no longer be available publicly due to POR security policy. *Credits will no longer be displayed due to POR policy. Check out the Pirates Online Rewritten Official Site *removed due to POR policy Check out the Pirates Online Rewritten Wiki *removed due to POR policy Song: *Wiz Khalifa - We Own It (feat. 2 Chainz) Check out my channel for more POR videos! ➜ http://tiny.cc/JDP Subscribe for more daily updates(it's free)! ➜ http://tiny.cc/SUBJDP Category:Blog posts